Blastomere
by themelodicshagg
Summary: After hitting rock bottom local hot mess, Sasuke Uchiha is willing to do just about anything to make money. That includes selling his sperm, but what happens when his long time crush, Hinata Hyuga, ends up being inseminated artificially with his sperm donation? What happens when they meet again after six years at Itachi's wedding? Will Sasuke ever figure out why Hinata hates him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is one of my first official fanfictions that I've decided to write. I hope you all like it. Of course I do not own anything in the Naruto world and any such things are creations of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Now without further ado I present to you**

 **Blastomere**

 **Chapter 1: Fertilization Nation**

 **May 27** **th** **, 2015 at 7:50 AM**

"You deserve this Hinata", her voice was soft as she spoke to herself while she paced back and forth in front of a dental office that shared the same complex as her chosen Fertility treatment center.

Hinata had spent the last month getting fertility tests as well as preparing her body for her eventual pregnancy. She regarded herself with pride as she conditioned her mind like a Buddhist monk in order to deal with any obstacle that came her way while adventuring into motherhood. She also had to mentally prepare herself for her family's reaction to her decision once her pregnancy became too obvious to conceal.

But that was all business that had to be dealt with later.

The Fertility center opened in about ten minutes and Hinata had been too nervous to sleep, which led her to the current predicament she was in. Pacing in public while she waited for the most nerve-wracking appointment of her life.

Hinata almost felt like scolding herself. She had spent so much time and money fretting over this decision. What with doctor's appointment after doctor's appointment and with test after test just to see if she was even capable of carrying a baby in the first place.

Hinata checked her wristwatch and sighed after noticing only two minutes had gone by. She would have checked her phone, but she had turned it off in anticipation. She didn't want anyone bothering her during this moment.

She was also going a little crazy due to the hormone injections she received yesterday, which had to be administered prior to this procedure. The procedure where Hinata was going to be artificially inseminated with her chosen sperm donor's gracious donation. The procedure where Hinata would hopefully become a mother and finally be able to start a family of her own. She was so tired of waiting. She was so tired of watching Hanabi get all the glory and the affection for having a family with a man she shouldn't have even touched in the first place.

Hinata sighed yet again and went to go stand by her car so that she could at least pretend she hadn't been waiting for thirty plus minutes for her appointment. She had looked desperate enough as it was when she went about asking the secretary for the earliest appointment she had available.

Of course she knew it helped being apart of a rich and well established family like the Hyugas, which enabled her to pull some strings in the medical world, but she didn't want to let her blue bloodedness blind her from reality. She didn't want perfect strangers to know that she was just some rich nerd with no life outside of her blonde best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and her family.

That was another reason Hinata had chosen artificial insemination. Ino had recently announced her engagement and would eventually be off to start a family of her own. It was awkward enough as it was having to share a home with Hanabi and Neiji while they grew their own families, but now Ino was going to leave Hinata behind in the dust as well.

That was just something that Hinata couldn't bear the thought of anymore. She wanted to be apart of their world as well and this was the only way she could think to do it. No way was she going to ever trust a man again. Not after what happened. Not after having to live with the world's most awkward reminder living just two doors down from her bedroom.

Hinata's wristwatch beeped as the time reached 8:00 AM and she felt her excitement and nervousness collect into a small lump that sat in the middle of her throat.

It was time for the rest of her life to begin.

XXX

 **May 18** **th** **, 2015 at 2:00 PM**

Sasuke laid in bed half naked with his head pounding and wondered if it was time for his life to end.

That could be the only possible reason his head hurt so badly. It was either that or the half a handle of vodka he downed last night or earlier this morning. He had no idea what time it even was. He had no idea what day it even was.

He just knew that the sun was a bastard for managing to seep through his tightly closed blinds and interrupt his alcohol induced sleep.

Sasuke heard his knees crack as he stood up from bed and went over to his bureau where his favorite pack of cigarettes sat diligently waiting for him. He could feel his body unwind and relax a bit after taking a drag and he made his way over to his kitchen where he could get some coffee.

For once Sasuke was glad he lived in a pool house. This way he could ensure that no walls or doors got in his way. While the set up was not his preference it worked magically for the situation he was in. Regardless if he was drunk off his ass or dealing with a temple splitting hangover he was guaranteed to not be inconvenienced by something as tedious as a door.

And he definitely knew how tedious doors could be. In his old home, Uchiha Manor, he remembered there being too many doors to count and was even had a pair of twin doors that led to his old bedroom. Sasuke had spent the majority of his life living in an extremely well off family. His father, Fugaku, was a very successful businessman that also happened to have the Uchiha family business at his beck and call.

There was a lot of money and politics in managing law enforcement and there was certainly a lot of media coverage. So much so that the general public had been privy to the Uchiha's entire lives. They were the most sought after family in all of Konoha and Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were the city's model couple. So it was a horrible surprise when everyone found out that their youngest son was a hot mess alcoholic that got himself cut off from his own inheritance.

That horrible surprise had turned into Konoha's guiltiest pleasure. Sasuke Uchiha was a citywide wreck and everyone loved to talk about him. The media also pestered him constantly and loved posting photos as well as various stories about his antics. The only people that Sasuke could really trust were his best friends, Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Sakura.

Sasuke sat on his small countertop and leaned against his cupboard as he watched his coffee pot go to work on brewing him his only chance for survival. None of the items in this pool house were actually his. They all belonged to Naruto. Even the pool house that Sasuke stayed in belonged to Naruto.

Six months ago when Sasuke's family tried to have an intervention with him he had angrily stormed off. This left his family with no other choice but to trim off the fat that was weighing their family down. Sasuke was cut from the inheritance. The worst part was that his family wanted to pretend like they were the victims in this situation. They wanted to act as if nothing happened, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He had immediately cut off contact and had gone to Naruto begrudgingly for the only help he could get.

Sasuke rejoiced silently as he poured a cup of coffee for himself in a very gaudy looking mug that had blue flowers painted all over it. Sasuke took his coffee black with nothing in it. Well besides the few fingers of rum he added himself, but nobody else had to know about that.

 **A/N: Okay so this story is just beginning! Sit tight and you'll get to experience more I promise. I almost have the whole story written out so I'll try and release one or two chapters at least once a week. I'm not so good at schedules, but I hope you all can be patients.**

 **Go ahead and follow/ favorite.**

 **Also please feel free to review. I would really appreciate it.**

 **~ Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello World! I'm so happy to bring you yet another Chapter of Blastomere. So before we get everything started I just wanted to go ahead and say a few things. Since I first posted this story I have been absolutely thrilled to see the response that it has gotten. I know it isn't necessarily a lot, but I just really wanted to thank everyone for the favorites and the follows. It really means so much of me. I also wanted to give a special thank you to the two people that reviewed so:**

 **Thank you Promiset16 for the kind words! I can't thank you enough for spending your time commenting on my work. It was so special of you!**

 **Thank you Binx for leaving a review! I definitely will try my best to keep up with my updates so thank you for the support in advance!**

 **You all are just so kind to me and I'm so happy this is being so well received. That's why I decided to release another chapter this week as a special thank you to everyone.**

 **So without further ado:**

 **Chapter 2: Little Alcoholics**

 **May 27** **th** **, 2015 at 8:30 AM**

"Are you ready for the big day?", Dr. Haruno-Uzumaki smiled cheerfully as she washed her hands in the sink next to Hinata.

Hinata nodded shyly and felt her face flush. There was this small part of her that felt embarrassed that one of her childhood friends was going to be literally inside of her vagina, but that part was overshadowed by the giant and overwhelming ball of nerves that made its home in her abdomen.

She had no time to be embarrassed, because it was Sakura she had to thank. It was her suggestion that sparked Hinata's interest in going through with this in the first place.

There was a clean sounding snap as Sakura fit her surgical gloves over her hands, "I just know you'll make an excellent mother, Hinata. I'm so happy that you've decided to do this. I know that Ino and I will just be in awe over your cute baby's face".

Sakura felt herself get starry eyed and had to breath deeply to keep herself from sprouting tears. She knew she had to remain professional for this. She could cry when Tsunade delivered Hinata's little bundle of joy.

"Okay Hinata just go ahead put your legs into these stirrups and just try to relax. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but I promise that nothing is going to hurt", Sakura smiled earnestly as she held a speculum in her right hand.

Hinata obeyed Sakura silently and did as she was told. Though she couldn't help but feel herself panic as she felt something cold and metal touch her.

"Its okay", Sakura soothed, "Say, do you know who you picked as your donor?".

It was an odd conversation starter to have at this period of time, but Sakura did whatever she could to keep Hinata from panicking.

"Umm," Hinata began, distracted for the time being. "Well Dr. Jiraiya makes sure that all of his sperm donors can remain anonymous so he doesn't give out names, but he does provide a picture and their background checks. So I know that I picked a real Prince Charming".

Sakura smiled as she saw Hinata's face gather a dazed expression. She knew that Hinata was thoroughly distracted and was busy with her thoughts.

Meanwhile Hinata was searching her memory for the face of her sperm donor. He was a real hunk in all honestly. He had the thickest and silkiest looking hair that she had ever seen and it was so neatly pulled back into a ponytail. He had this pleasant ivory colored skin that just made her picture a baby's . His eyes were also quite piercing and for whatever reason Hinata could feel a twinge of familiarity whenever she looked at them. She had decided that with all of these features put together she really was lucky to have found such a perfect donor.

Altogether this man had been Hinata's most favored package and she was glad to use his genes. She knew that her baby would most definitely be beautiful.

Hinata felt her face flush again as she felt something being wedged up inside of her.

"Okay we're all done now, Hinata", Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled yet again. "I just put the cervical cap in to make sure that nothing escapes, so now it's just a matter of waiting".

Hinata could feel herself smiling widely and for once she wasn't embarrassed to, "Thank you so much Sakura. I don't think I can ever thank you enough".

Sakura returned her smile and gently removed her gloves, "The only thanks I'll be needing from you is that you'll let me be one of the first people to hold this baby when it's finally born, okay?"

"Okay, Sakura".

"Now we just have to make sure everything stays in place I just want you to lie down here for twenty minutes. I'll come and get you when you can leave", Sakura waved as she exited the room.

Hinata touched her lower belly in glee. She willed her body to feel pregnant and kept imagining the face of her sperm donor as well as the possibilities of what her baby could look like.

XXX

 **May 19** **th** **, 2015 at 11:00AM**

"Sasuke!" Naruto barged his way into the pool house to find Sasuke sitting in an armchair as he sipped a cup of boozy smelling coffee and leafed through a very thick looking book.

There were still a few swirls of cigarette smoke permeating through the air and Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the make shift ash tray that Sasuke had made out of a used coffee mug, "Bastard, I told you not to smoke in here!"

"And I told you not to yell this early in the morning", Sasuke sighed while holding his temples.

Naruto deflated a bit, "Sasuke…it's almost the afternoon".

"Still too early for you to be yelling about shit that doesn't matter"

"Bastard!"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away dramatically, "And to think I came in here to tell you something that might help you make a bit of money".

Sasuke's ears perked up at this, though he didn't let it show on his face. He stood up crossed over to the kitchen while holding his coffee cup. He poured himself a new cup and turned back around to face Naruto again.

"Alright, Idiot. I'm game. Go ahead and tell me", he took a long swig of his whiskey infused coffee. The burn that settled at the back of his throat helped to wake him up even more.

Naruto's face scrunched up. Sasuke wasn't even aware that he smelled like an entire liquor cabinet and almost always did for the better part of his twenties.

"Well you know that the wife's got her own business in treating infertility and all that stuff. She gets her sperm donors from old man Jiraiya", Naruto began quietly while he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not trying to have any ki—" Sasuke grew wide eyed and his face became a little pink. "Are you…are you suggesting that I sell my sperm to help out your wife's business?!"

Naruto smiled cheekily, "Well…yeah. I guess I am".

"Do you have any idea what a shitty idea that even is? Do you really want more of me running around?" Sasuke's face grew pinker. Naruto believed that it was from anger, but little did he know that it was actually from Sasuke's growing embarrassment.

"I know, I know. We probably don't want anymore little alcoholics running around, but it's worth a shot and maybe this money can help you get some of your stuff together", Naruto shrugged his shoulders complacently.

"Little alcoholics!?" Sasuke's face was now even pinker and this time it was from anger. "I'll have you know that any child made from my sperm would be of the finest quality. There's no doubt about that".

Naruto laced his fingers behind his head letting his elbows jut out. He turned around to walk out the door, "Alright then, Bastard, go ahead and prove it".

Indignant, Sasuke slammed his mug down on the kitchen counter and stomped over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He saw that he had five missed calls from his mother and two text messages from his brother, Itachi, but those could wait. He had a point to prove.

He googled Jiraiya's name and dialed the number to his practice. A pleasant sounding female voice greeted him from the other line of the phone call.

"Hi, I understand that Dr. Jiraiya deals in fertility. How would I go about making a sperm donation?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello world! I hope you'll be joining me for the next installment of "Blastomere"! I've really loved the feedback from all of you and I absolutely adore all of you that have favorite and followed. The support means so much more than you know! As for some of the reviews I just wanted to go ahead and respond to some:**

 **Longblackdress: I appreciate your compliment and will do my best to update soon**

 **Hime23: I had to run your review through google translate in order to answer so I apologize if I didn't get the full gist of your question but my best answer would be that you'll have to read to find out why Hinata hates Sasuke. This chapter will help in establishing exactly why she doesn't recognize him at first. In this story they didn't know each other very well as kids and haven't seen one another in about six years so Hinata doesn't quite remember what he looks like. As for your question stating that Sasuke donated sperm after fertilization I would just like to indicate that every section of this story is labeled with a Date and time. Hinata is inseminated on the 27** **th** **of May. Sasuke inquires about donating his sperm on the 19** **th** **of May and actually donates it about a week before the 27** **th** **. So Sasuke has had a whole week for his sperm to be in the fertility treatment center's system and Hinata picked his donation during this week and set up an appointment to be inseminated by it. Thank you for allowing me to clarify this! Feel free to ask me more questions**

 **Guest: I'm so very happy to hear that I've managed to hook you! I'll do my best to satisfy you further Senpai ;)**

 **Without further ado I present to you:**

 **Chapter 3: Every Member of The Hyuga Family Drinks Tea**

 **One Week Later June 3** **rd** **, 2015 at 9:12 AM**

Hinata couldn't ignore the alarm on her phone anymore and quickly shut it off and shoved it under her pillow in annoyance. She had been feeling so tired lately and she simply wanted to keep sleeping, but there were too many things on her schedule for today. She had no time to indulge.

There was the frivolous matter of getting up everyday by 9:30 in order to eat brunch with her family at 10:00. The Hyuga family was extremely traditional as per her father, Hiashi's preference.

His preference of tradition dictated that:

Every member of the Hyuga family must live within the Hyuga Manor and complex.

Every member of the Hyuga family must share the same roof.

Every member of the Hyuga family must eat all of their meals together unless physically unable.

Once one marries into the Hyuga family they are considered a member of the Hyuga family and are obliged to act like one.

Every member of the Hyuga family must drink tea together even if they don't enjoy it.

Every member of the Hyuga family had to at least pretend like they enjoyed tea (Hinata liked it so she didn't mind).

Every member of the Hyuga family must contribute in some shape or form to their family business, which was the business of making tea.

Said business was referred to as the Hyuga Essentials and Hiashi had gone to the liberty of making two separate collections of tea and had named them after his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata's collection blend was a compilation of chamomiles and Jasmine infused green teas while Hanabi's collection blend was a compilation of strong and robust black teas infused with cinnamon and citrus.

Three days ago Hiashi announced that there was to be a new collection of tea blends inspired by Hanabi's daughter, Aito in celebration for her upcoming first birthday. Hinata portrayed as much happiness as she could muster over this, but overall found that she was less than enthusiastic. She loved her niece. She really, really did. Hinata just didn't like the way that her niece had been conceived.

Hinata grumbled as she threw her hair up into a bun and grumbled at the taste of her toothpaste when she brushed her teeth. She would worry about showering later after she got this stupid brunch over with.

Hiashi Hyuga was a very idealistic man. Being the owner of a tea business he used to travel a lot around the world in order to cultivate different teas, but after realizing how much time he missed of his daughter's lives while being away he decided that a new tradition was in order.

They would have a family portrait painted of them every single year in order to commemorate their family. Hiashi thought that this was an excellent idea as he had always been wistful of the fact that were only a few photos of his wife around the home from before she had passed away.

Hiashi had hired one of the most popular painters in the city of Konoha. He was an artist named Deidara and he was the most beautiful thing that Hinata had ever laid eyes on. She had been shy at first, but Deidara had been quick to return her affections and their relationship blossomed. After an entire year Deidara finally asked Hinata to marry him and she had never been more pleased about anything in her entire life.

That is until Hanabi became mysteriously pregnant at the age of eighteen. She had not been seeing any suitors that anyone else in the family knew about. Hinata also hadn't understood at the time why Deidara had seemed so irked by it.

Hinata couldn't believe that there was a time where she had been so naïve. It was only a year ago and yet she found herself so much different then she had been at that time. That must be what tragedy does to a person. It must make them mature significantly faster. Hinata had only been twenty-two, but after it was revealed that Deidara was the father Hinata had felt like she well into a midlife crisis.

She felt like she really could have aged over a hundred years by the time Hanabi gave birth to her daughter, Aito. Hiashi had been furious of course. Deidara hadn't just messed around with one of his daughters, but both of them and of course it was expected through familial tradition that Deidara make an honest woman out of one of them.

That woman was not Hinata and as much as she told herself that she was too prideful to accept the likes of him it still hurt her deeply. He had still cheated on her after all.

There had not been anymore family portraits after that and Hiashi had never bothered to pursue the matter.

So this was an everyday predicament that Hinata found herself in. Everyday she ate brunch with Hanabi and her stolen family. Everyday she had to look at Hanabi and her stolen family. Every day she had to go to sleep two doors down from Hanabi and her stolen family.

Every day Hinata had to convince herself that it wasn't a stolen family. It was simply a family that Hinata didn't get to have.

Neiji and his wife, Tenten at first had been extremely mouthy about it. They had wanted to stand up for Hinata on her behalf. They wanted to get Deidara thrown out of the household, but Hinata had stopped them. She was miserable, but she also didn't want her sister to be as well. Not to mention she couldn't bear the thought of her niece not being able to see her father.

Neiji and Tenten couldn't argue with that. They did have two little twin boys of their own, Hiroto and Yuki. They didn't want to imagine their sons not getting to see one of them.

So for a year Hinata acted as if nothing bothered her. She was quiet because she didn't know what to say. Hanabi was quiet because Hinata assumed that she was ashamed. Deidara was a dick so whatever he said didn't matter. He had tried to explain himself to Hinata, but she wouldn't hear it. She wanted to push this entire mess as far behind her as possible. She wanted to turn to stone and not be affected by any of it.

Hinata slipped a lilac colored sundress onto her slim frame and placed her hands on her belly. She hadn't taken a test yet, but she planned to today and she was so excited to finally get her answer. Although there was this inkling in the back of her mind that told her it was impossible for her to not be pregnant. Her loneliness would finally be over.

She suddenly felt much lighter as she walked over to the eastern wing of the house where the morning meal quarters were located. Hiashi preferred dining for morning and midmorning meals in the eastern wing meal hall where he had a wall of stained glass that filtered in colored light as he and his family ate.

It just so happened that Hinata sat across the table from Neiji and diagonally from Hanabi. Their families sat to the right of each of them. The way the stained glass was set it made it color them in a maroon light while Hinata and her father were bathed in a pale looking azure one that filtered in through the other side. Even brunch was melancholy. It was also stuffier than normal due to the fact that no one wanted to talk to one another.

Hiashi wasn't one for talking much to begin with. Neiji and Tenten refused to talk to Deidara. Hinata didn't quite know what to say to either of them and she really only ever spoke to Neiji or Tenten in private. So most family moments for the last year were almost lethally quiet and awkward beyond measure.

XXX

 **One Week Later June 3** **rd** **, 2015 at 10:03 AM**

"So no annoying ass lady is going to come to me and demand child support, right?" demanded Sasuke.

He sat across from Naruto while they were eating breakfast together. Well it was really just Naruto eating like a pig. Sasuke really wasn't in the mood so all he really did was push his food around his plate with his fork.

"Ish a lil late fer thut", said Naruto with a full mouth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Swallow your food you idiot", he pointed at Naruto with his fork in disgust.

Naruto swallowed and sighed halfheartedly. Content with his food and overall lifestyle.

"It's a little late for that kind of worry", he sniggered. "You've already donated your sperm. Any minute now it's going to be used".

"That doesn't console any of my current worry", sighed Sasuke. He had felt awkward doing it, but he had really enjoyed getting the money from doing it. He even considered doing it again, but he wanted to make sure that there were no possible risks.

"Jiraiya already explained to you that the whole system is anonymous. Your name or identity is never included. All they really get is a picture and a background check to make sure you aren't a serial killer", scoffed Naruto.

"Hn", Sasuke looked down to his food and finally took a bite. Naruto was an idiot, but sometimes he knew what he was talking about.

It's not like Sasuke really cared that much anyway. The only person that Sasuke had even considered having children with was far from his reach and not interested in him in the slightest.

He had pined after her for most of his life, but there was never any good way to express how he felt. He tried doing it in secret once and that back fired on him terribly. Since then there wasn't really anyone he was interested in. Sometimes he still even thought about her.

"You know though since you're sort of infamous I wonder if anyone will recognize your picture for the donor sample", Naruto scratched his cheek in speculation.

Sasuke almost choked on his food at that thought. The media buzzed around him like flies. He could really only go out in disguise now and sometimes they still caught him. They hadn't managed to notice that he was staying at Naruto's though. His residence was still under the radar. He just knew that Konoha city saw him as a scummy bad boy of a black sheep that stood out as an embarrassment to the rest of his perfect family.

The media loved to eat up his scandals as well as photoshop old photos of him that made him look like he was in either illegal or less than savory predicaments.

Sasuke did what he could though in order to combat this. He wore his hair extremely long like Itachi, but he let a lot of it hang in his face and had done so for most of his life. Part of the reason being that he knew he had an effeminate face and he was embarrassed so he tried his best to hide it. He even tried growing facial hair, but his face never seemed to want to cooperate.

He also had a nasty habit of wearing sunglasses almost all the time. He had seriously gotten into drinking when he was sixteen and had a problem. This resulted in him wearing sunglasses to not only block out light to prevent oncoming irritation from hangovers, but nowadays it also helped him deflect the media's attention.

"Jiraiya sort of took care of that", Sasuke made himself breathe deeply as he realized that there was no way anyone would recognize him.

Jiraiya had made sure that his donor headshot looked almost nothing like he usually looked.

The headshot did not feature sunglasses, but instead regular glasses that were fake. Jiraiya had claimed that they would make him look more honest and more intelligent. Jiraiya also requested that he pull his hair into a rather uncomfortable ponytail that made his scalp itch. He even had to don a ridiculous floral button up that made him look like some touristy dad.

In retrospect this was most likely the desired effect as that was what future mommies to be wanted to see.

Damn Jiraiya was good. It escaped Sasuke as to why he hung out with Naruto of all people. Although Sasuke realized that he really wasn't one to judge.

"Anyway Sasuke", Naruto made his voice chime happily. "Your brother texted me because you haven't answered his texts yet".

"And I don't fucking plan to", scoffed Sasuke. He hadn't even read them in all honesty.

"Well you know that Itachi asked Ino to marry him. They're having an engagement party tomorrow, bastard. Don't tell me you're going to completely abandon your brother during the most important time of his life", Naruto shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

Sasuke was well aware. An announcement had been made that Itachi had asked his long time girlfriend, Ino, to marry him and they planned on having an engagement party on the 4th. Sasuke got the announcement and was slightly pleased, but would never admit that so instead he buried the announcement addressed to him underneath Sakura's rose bushes.

Though Naruto and Sakura had gotten one too as Sakura was good friends with Ino and so it created a situation that Sasuke couldn't hope to ignore. He knew that Naruto would drag him there whether he liked it or not. It was just going to be unpleasant seeing as he hadn't spoken to his family in six months.

Sasuke choked on his food for a second time that morning as he realized that Naruto was holding his phone. When did the bastard get ahold of that?

"Oooh", Naruto looked deviously from over the screen. "Itachi wants you to be his best maaannnnn! How honorable!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot", growled Sasuke as he made a move to swipe his phone, but Naruto stood up from the table and danced out of his reach.

"I'm just going to answer this and tell him that you'll do it", Naruto's voice was filled with mirth.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Sasuke stood up from the table and darted over to Naruto to once again snatch his phone away, but had the wind knocked out of him when Naruto planted his foot straight into his abdomen.

Balancing on one foot while Sasuke struggled for breath Naruto decided to answer one of Sasuke's missed calls from his mother, "Hiya Ms. Mikoto! Oh Sasuke's in the shower, but he wanted me to call you back for him and let you know that he's going to the party tomorrow. He also wants to be fitted for a tuxedo because he agreed to be the best man!".

Naruto giggled and there was some incoherent babbling from the other end of the line as Mikoto spoke excitedly.

"I know, I know", Naruto sounded like a gossipy schoolgirl.

Sasuke gained his wits back and managed to grab his phone, but the damage was already done. Even though he had hung up the call and punched Naruto in the face there was no going back from the promises that Naruto made on his behalf.

If Sasuke chose to go back on his word or to not show up then his family would come to find him and he couldn't have that. They'd make him go to rehab after all the trouble he'd gone to trying to avoid it at all costs.

This was all just a huge bother.

 **A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you've enjoyed chapter 3! I know that I have! I'll write you all next time in Chapter Four! Stay tuned guys.**

 **Also make sure to favorite and follow.**

 **Please leave some reviews as well. I really would like to hear how I'm doing. I am a poor soul who needs validation after all (not really, but really).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello World! I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm super happy to present chapter 4 to all of you. I hope you like it! I had such a hard time writing it for whatever reason. I don't know why I struggled so much, but just know that I struggled for all of you lovely people.**

 **Speaking of lovely people I have some reviews to respond to:**

 **Guest** **: I know! I didn't want to do that to her, but I thrive on dramatics plus Sasuke is so much hotter so I'm right behind you one that comment.**

 **Hime23** **: Thank you so much for reviewing again! I'm so happy that I could clear up everything for you as well as answer your questions. It really is sad that Hinata has been placed in this situation. When I came up with the original concept I was a little distressed because I wasn't sure if it was too harsh or not, but I'm happy to see that this element of Hinata's past has been well received and I really do love all of your comments so thank you so much! Your reviews keep me alive, honestly.**

 **Hope** **: I'm so pleased that you love it** **Thank you so much for your support and thank you for sharing it with me. I'll make sure to keep it going.**

 **Amy-hume:** **I'm so glad you like the history I've given on the story. It makes me so pleased to hear that. I was actually worried that it wouldn't be good enough, but now that I know it's so well received I definitely feel for confident.**

 **Guest:** **That would be a big NOPE lol. Hinata's family has no idea. I liked to play with the element of having an extremely traditional family and so I feel like this sort of thing is just Hinata's way of ensuring her happiness while also rebelling against the situation her family has put her into. There's no way she would tell them about this until she absolutely has to.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you so much for your review. That was so sweet of you to say and it really makes me so happy. I'm truly pleased to hear it. I'll keep my end of the deal and keep it as unique as possible.**

 **Cat:** **I'm glad you like it! Thank you for taking the time to review and thank you for your nice comments. I really appreciate it.**

 **A/N: So you guys are my solid rocks as always. Thank you so much for the continued support. I love all the reviews as well as the follows and favorites. I will do my best a keep updating for all of you. I think that I'd like to start the schedule for posting this story. I want to say that from now on I will be posting this story every three days. So I will Post/ Break/Break/Break/ Post and so on.**

 **So now I'm done rambling and being silly.**

 **So without further ado I present to you:**

 **Chapter Four: Memories of Sasuke**

 **The Hyuga Complex/ June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 8:00AM**

Hinata had finally decided. God really must have had it out for her. He must have created her simply to torment her for her entire life out of some perverse and undetermined need.

Neiji would tell her that she was being dramatic by saying this, but there had to at least be some partial truth to this. First her fiancé knocked up her sister, then her best friend had to marry into literally one of the worst families that Hinata knew, and now this.

The family that she pined after. All of her desires had just gone out the window.

Hinata sat on the toilet in her bathrobe. It was the morning before Ino and Itachi's engagement party and initially Hinata had been thoroughly thrilled. She knew that this evening would be full of laughs and fun and it would've just been made exceedingly better had her pregnancy test come up positive.

But it wasn't. Her test sat in her grasp as she stared at it forlornly, willing it to change from negative to positive, but it made no sign of changing. There was sense in taking another test and maybe another to satiate herself, but there was another part of Hinata that was scared of more negatives. She didn't know if she would be able to handle if she didn't get the answer she longed for. So she elected to wait until she had a follow up appointment where a professional could tell her all the answers she wanted to know.

Hinata sighed heavily and gently placed her test in the trash. She knew that today was going to be an awfully long day.

XXX

 **Ino and Itachi's Engagement Party June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 6:00PM**

 _This doesn't make sense_ , thought Hinata while her face contorted in woe. _God absolutely despises me._

Not being positive that she was pregnant like she wanted had proven to be a completely negative note that rung out and destroyed the pitch of whatever Hinata's day had hoped to be. However that wasn't the only thing that soured her mood.

Sasuke Uchiha. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha was here at this party, in all of his infamous glory, but none of it showed as he was dressed up nicely by his family with a silver flask in hand to keep him satisfied for the evening. Hinata knew that Sasuke couldn't stand her. He had made that clearly evident in school when they attended together around six years ago.

Hinata had done everything she could to be his friend, she knew they had friends in common so she wanted to at least be friendly, but Sasuke always refused to speak to her and kept her at arms length. He must have hated her with all his might.

The only issue was that Hinata had never found out the reason for this and after six years it was even more awkward to have him here in the same room as her. She had tried her best to forget what his face looked like.

She had done a good job too. Hinata had done everything humanly possible to try to ignore and blot out this man's existence. She rarely, if ever, saw him in public so she could escape that predicament. She also made a point to avoid looking at any magazine cover his face was on. If Sasuke even so happened to be on the news or on the television in any fashion, Hinata would change the channel.

There was no avoiding him here though. No possible way. Her best friend, Ino, was the bride in this whole engagement and of course by extension this meant that Hinata was asked to be her maid of honor. So as her duty stated she had to stay near her bride at almost all times and this same duty was also shared by the best man, which in this unfortunate case was Sasuke.

The two of them would have to sit in the same wedding party table and they would have to attempt to coordinate both the bride and groom's wishes into the wedding. Which meant that they would probably have to talk, which was something that Sasuke rarely tended to do. Especially when it concerned speaking to Hinata.

 _It's going to be just like pulling teeth with him,_ thought Hinata while she rued her very existence. If she wasn't pleased with this situation she couldn't possibly imagine how Sasuke would feel about it.

Hinata was almost positive that he wouldn't even speak to her. He would ignore her and look right through her as always. He treated her like she was some sort of godforsaken ghost that blew away at the slightest breeze.

Not to mention they would actually have to touch one another. When the time came the maid of honor and the best man would have to link arms and walk down the isle. Hinata could feel her stomach clench at this. They had never made intentional physical contact before.

 _What would he even do?_ Hinata stood next to Ino, who was busy chattering away with her mother. Hinata could feel herself getting sweatier and sweatier as her thoughts drove her crazy.

 _Is he going to push me away? Would he really embarrass me in front of everyone like that?_

The fear initially sounded ridiculous, but over the years in school Hinata had started to notice that Sasuke went out of his way to avoid touching her. Sasuke had also habitually made sure that he was at least three feet from her at all times. It was borderline unnerving. It was even offensive.

The worst part was that Sasuke's behavior towards her wasn't provoked by anything that Hinata or anyone else was aware of. Anytime she attempted to ask him he simply bypassed her as if she didn't exist.

The first time she had met Sasuke was when they were both five. It was at her home and Hinata distinctly remembered being very enthused by the koi fish in the garden pond.

 _The Hyuga Complex 1997:_

"Hinata, sweetheart. I've brought you a new friend to play with", said Hiashi as he stood with a very sullen looking little boy with dark hair and eyes. The boy's parents stood near and Hinata's only guess was that they were his mommy and daddy. "This is Sasuke Uchiha".

Hinata smiled lightly and felt herself blush, "Hi Sasuke!". She turned back to looking at her koi fish.

"Hn", was all Sasuke managed to get out.

Hiashi had turned to Sasuke's parents and they had begun to discuss something that Hinata hadn't been listening to. She was much too interested in the koi fish and the new boy that had just arrived.

"I'm Hinata", Hinata said softly as she turned to Sasuke once again. "And these are my fish". There was a hint of excitement in her last sentence.

Sasuke didn't say anything so Hinata simply continued. Her excitement propelling her forward in conversation.

"I like all of their colors and sometimes I wish I could touch them, but they're always too fast for me to catch so I can never pet one", Hinata pouted a bit.

Suddenly Sasuke's face grew pink and without saying anything he squatted down next to the pond and stuck his hands inside in hopes of catching a fish. He strained and did his best to reach, but had overestimated his reach and had somehow ended up going face first into the murky water.

The pond was shallow enough to stand in so as Sasuke resurfaced he sputtered and coughed. His face grew gradually redder and it stood out starkly against his pale skin.

At this Hinata could not help herself. She giggled at how silly it all was and as she was in mid giggle she felt something wet and sloppy hit her face and a bright orange koi fish was suddenly at her feet.

"You threw a fish at me!" cried Hinata as she reached hysterics. She turned to run to her father, but slipped on the bank halfway through and wound up crushing Sasuke as she accidentally joined him in the pond.

There had been a lot of crying that day.

 _Konoha Academy 2004_

The Elite private school, Konoha Academy, was throwing their annual swap dance. Hinata was extremely excited because this year she was finally going to be able to ask out her long time crush, Naruto.

Konoha Academy was a K-12 school so most of their school events had age restrictions on them. The Swap dance was one of them. Only students in the secondary education system were allowed to attend, which meant that anyone in 7th grade or higher was given permission to go.

The Swap dance was its own brand of excitement as well. It required girls to ask their dates out. So to Hinata it was the perfect opportunity to use her school's tradition as a means to make her affections known.

The absolute best part about it was that Hinata had, had Ino ask Naruto if he was interested in going with her in advance and he had agreed. He had really agreed that it would be fun to go with her. It was a twelve-year-old's-dream-come-true and Hinata went starry eyed as she approached Naruto during lunch in the school courtyard. She saw that she was drawing closer to him and could feel herself elevate to the heaven's where she sat just on top of cloud nine.

That was until Sasuke interfered.

He had been sitting next to Naruto quietly eating an apple as Naruto spoke animatedly to him, but Naruto grew quiet as Hinata approached and his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh Hi Hinata!" he greeted with glee. He folded his arms behind his head and propped his left foot onto his right knee.

"Hello Naruto", Hinata could feel her face grow rosy and she knew she had to ask quickly before her nerve wore off.

Sasuke had somehow slunk off the bench unnoticed and stood a few feet away from them and looked down at the grass.

"Well Naruto…" Hinata began softly, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Swap dance with me?"

Her question hung delicately in the air and Hinata opened her eyes slowly, not even noticing that she had squeezed them shut sometime during her question.

Naruto smiled, "Oh yeah I-" he was cut off as Sasuke suddenly approached him and leaned down to whisper something into his ear. Naruto squinted and then widened his eyes in shock.

Whatever Sasuke had said to Naruto was important enough for him to break one of his unspoken rules. He actually came within a foot of Hinata.

Whatever it was had to be absolutely terrible, because just after that occurred Naruto smiled apologetically and scratched his cheek with his index finger again.

"I'm really Sorry, Hinata, but I actually can't go to the Swap dance with you", he said this with a frown and then promptly looked back to Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't looking anywhere near Naruto.

It had appeared to be the day of broken things, because not only was Hinata's heart broken, but Sasuke had broken yet another one of his unspoken rules. He actually looked at Her. They made eye contact for what felt like the first time in Hinata's life and it was humiliating because she could feel her eyes well up with tears.

Sasuke's face made a very twisted expression in which the tops of his cheeks tinted pink, but his actual face portrayed a look of graveness. It was like Dr. Jekyll had stolen Mr. Hyde's face as he peered at Hinata. It only made her more humiliated. She was sure that whatever he had said to Naruto had been to deliberately ruin her chances.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She looked down to her shoes and fought back her tears for dear life. She tried to ignore it, but she could still feel those cold black eyes intimidate her as they perused her body.

There was nothing she could do so she ran away and spent the rest of her lunch crying in the bathroom.

 **A/N: Alright guys! That's it for Chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed hearing about some of their history. I will say that you'll end up getting both of their perspectives on this matter so just sit tight and wait for Sasuke's Point of view.**

 **Also I wanted to take the chance again to let all of you know that I absolutely adore all of your follows/ favorites. It really means so much to me. However I have to say that the most special thing to me is the reviews. I love answering you guys and interacting with you. It makes me feel so happy to be able to engage with you all and to be able to hear your questions as well as your opinions. You all mean so much to me! So I hope to hear more reviews from you so that I can know how I'm doing. Thanks!**

 **~Melly**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello world! I'm so sorry for the late update! My life got suddenly busy and swallowed me up before I even realized what was happening. Luckily I have written parts of this story in advance so at least I can update semi-frequently. I will do my best to stick to a more general schedule.**

 **I also put all of my review responses on the bottom of the story so as not to get in the way of those that want to read right away.**

 **So without further ado I present to you:**

 **Chapter Five: Demon Spawn**

 **Ino and Itachi's Engagement Party June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 6:30PM**

"Hinata", Ino said softly as she touched her best friend's shoulder softly and sent her back from her recollection. "Is anyone home? I've said your name like four times already, Princess".

"Ehh?" Hinata blushed horrendously. "I'm so sorry Ino. I was just caught up in my thoughts is all".

Hinata hadn't even noticed that Ino's mother left the conversation and that it had been just Ino and her for the past two minutes.

"You were probably just busy being the perfect Maid of Honor and thinking of all the things we'll need for the wedding", Ino placed her palms to either one of her cheeks and cooed.

There was a clearing of the throat and both girls looked away from each other to see Itachi had approached with a smile on his face. Sasuke trailed behind him dazedly. He looked fairly healthy considering all the publicity he was receiving about drug abuse and alcoholism. With the exception of a few stray hairs having escaped his bun, there wasn't really anything else out of place on his body.

"Hi honey", cheered Ino enthusiastically. She sipped her wine and closed the distance between herself and her fiancé to place a well-deserved peck on his cheek. She turned back to Hinata as Itachi cleared his throat again. Hinata could see Sasuke rolling his eyes from behind Itachi.

"Hello Hinata, I hope you've been having a great night. I can't thank you enough for being so helpful to Ino and I", Itachi gave a genuine smile as Sasuke grumbled behind him.

Itachi cleared his throat again. "You remember Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke was fiddling with the pocket on his dress shirt and was too busy within his own thoughts to look up from what he was doing. Hinata looked at him again briefly and kept herself from scoffing at his rudeness. He had to blatantly pretend to be doing the most insignificant thing in order to avoid looking at her. He couldn't even be bothered to come up with a valid reason for leaving the conversation or for avoiding virtually everyone in front of him.

Something about that just irked Hinata to the core.

"I know you two didn't talk much, but I think you may have shared classes together", said Itachi as Ino took another sip of wine. She, like almost everyone who knew Hinata, knew all of Hinata's opinions on Sasuke. Even Sasuke knew. The only person that ever seemed to be in the dark was Itachi.

Hinata eyes went glassy over Itachi's statement and she had to keep any inflection from her voice as she responded. "Of course. How could I forget Sasuke Uchiha?"

In reality she had promised herself that she would forget about him as soon as high school graduation ended, but now that he was in front of her she couldn't help but pull up all the old memories she had of him.

Sasuke looked up when he heard his name and he seemed as if he was even startled. His mouth formed a thin line as he made almost unwilling eye contact with Hinata's face.

 _How can one person insult me so much without even speaking to me?_ she thought with incredulity as her eyes drew to him.

After all this time Sasuke Uchiha still made her just as distressed as he did in high school. The worst part was that he didn't even have to say anything for that to happen. It was as if his presence itself was distressing and his attitude towards her only increased any level of panic that reached inside of her.

Honestly Sasuke did clean up nicely, but he couldn't fool Hinata with his carefully constructed neatness. She knew he was a silent demon that doused all of his problems in vodka. Sure he could have prettier facial features than any girl that Hinata had ever seen and he could compliment it all with his sleekly styled black hair. He could have high cheekbones and skin that looked soft enough to put any baby to shame—

 _Oh no…_

Hinata thought she could feel all the chambers in her heart contract. She felt nauseated and awed at the same time. Her mind went blank when she realized the horrible truth. She couldn't stop the crease that carved its way into the skin of her forehead and she couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer.

 _Am I an actual idiot? I must be an actual moron!_

Hinata started sweating and started to hyperventilate when she noticed that both Ino and Itachi were looking at her expectantly and a tad concerned. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to respond and she was under way too much mental stress to keep all of this up.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm feeling somewhat ill. I think I need to catch my breath for a moment outside", she blurted the words out between her breaths and hurried away. She didn't care where she went so long as it was not in that demon's vicinity.

 _This can't be_ , thought Hinata. _There is no way I'm that oblivious. How did I really force myself to forget to the extent of forgetting his face completely?_

Hinata meandered around the other guests to the party, but paid them no mind as she scuttled past the venue's bar. She ripped her way past the draperies and found her way to the venue's balcony where she finally gulped up greedy breaths of oxygen that she hadn't even known that she was holding.

 _My perfect donor is Sasuke Uchiha,_ thought Hinata as the stress painted across her features. _I chose demon spawn without knowing._

Sasuke Uchiha was a creep. He was a strange and unkind person that had been unreasonably rude to her for her entire life and she was possibly pregnant with his baby, because she was too ignorant to recognize him after six years after he'd been dolled up for a photograph

Hinata stared off into the night sky with a grimace on her face and uneasiness nestled into her abdomen.

XXX

 **Naruto's Front Yard/ June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 12:15 PM**

Sasuke had not been home in six months and it felt every bit as weird to be back as he thought it would to be returning. After his falling out with his family he had trouble saying really much of anything to them.

His family tried to keep contact via phone calls and text messages, but Sasuke had been so mad about being cut out of the inheritance that he avoided all forms of contact. He had cooled off once a month passed, but by that time more damage had been done and Sasuke still couldn't bring himself to talk to them.

So it came as a complete bafflement to him when a limousine came to pick him up from Naruto's house. It came as even more of a surprise when his mother, Mikoto, had come rushing out of the back seat in all of her dramatics to give him one of her complimentary tight hugs.

"Oh my baby!" She cooed at her son enthusiastically as she held him to her.

Sasuke could feel himself scowl a little bit.

Mikoto parted from Sasuke and placed both sides of her hands on his face.

"Ah you still have Mama's face. I'm so pleased. You're just as pretty as ever!" Mikoto said in delight as Sasuke all but deflated. He really didn't like to be reminded of his girlish face.

In the Uchiha family it was Sasuke that had taken after his mother while Itachi had taken after his father. Sasuke had always been envious of Itachi's more masculine features and his own feminine ones had been cause for concern to him.

"Mom, it's only been six months. I highly doubt Sasuke's going to stop looking like himself any time soon. Besides we're on a schedule so you can do this at the house" Said Itachi as he rolled the Limo's window down.

Itachi was Just as calm and cool as ever. Even their mother was affected by her eldest son's charm.

"Ita is right, Sasuke". Mikoto ushered her younger son into the car.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto's home forlornly. He couldn't quite name the feeling he was experiencing, but he imagined it to be similar to a prisoner on death row.

 **A/N: Alright so there is Chapter five! I really hope that you all liked it** **J** **I'm so pleased to have been able to finally get this out.**

 **Here are some responses as promised:**

 **Tanakasenseis: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much for your review it means so much to me. As for what Sasuke said it was something along those lines. I imagine Sasuke to be a complete and utter tsundere with a hidden romantic nature. He's the type that would pine for affection but would never actually ask for it due to pride. So it's more or less that Naruto knows that Sasuke likes Hinata and was waiting to hear Sasuke's final word on it. There will be more detail to that event from Sasuke's point of view. I really like to play with the element of there being two sides to every story. So you'll get to see one's perception of the other and vice versa.**

 **Lina: Thank you! And we'll just have to see. I promise I'll do my best not to disappoint.**

 **Naiu: Thank you for that lovely compliment. That actually made me really happy to read. I kind of blushed too. I'm really happy that you feel that way and I really appreciate your review.**

 **Squeesieke: Thank you so much! I'll keep delivering.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review I love it!**

 **Hime23: she is quite terrified of him. It's more or less because she can't figure him out. Sasuke is a very ambiguous person. Once she does figure him out though it'll be all uphill for her and maybe they can get a start to a better relationship. Thank you for your review!**

 **HyperAsianNinja: Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement. I really appreciate your review. It is actually really funny how inept Sasuke is. That's actually how I always imagined him. At least in this AU he lives in a sort of closed off environment with a perfect older brother so I wanted to show his awkwardness in the way that he interacts. Sasuke is a tad emotionally constipated so he just doesn't know how to deal with people.**

 **Tactics2012: Oh yes I saw you on Tumblr! Thanks for going to all that trouble, I hope it wasn't too hard. It really means a lot to me and I'm so happy to finally hear from you. I'll try to make the story more accessible on both platforms if I can figure it out.**

 **Longblackdress: Oh my goodness I didn't even know that I was doing that! Thank you for pointing it out. I sometimes do that with regular names and commas. I type really fast so I just end up not paying attention to little things like that. I really need an editor or something. Thanks for your review! I aim to please!**

 **A/N: thanks for all the attention everyone! I love it and I love all of you as well. Please feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite as well. It keeps me living.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello world! I'm so sorry for taking so long with Chapter 6! I work full time and go to college as a full time student so I don't manage to get a lot of free time, but when I do I will dedicate it to you guys! So thank you so much for your continued support.**

 **I will post responses to reviews at the bottom.**

 **And as always I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **So without further ado I present to you:**

 **Chapter Six: Sasuke Days**

 **The Uchiha Manor/ June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 1:37PM:**

Uchiha Manor was roughly the same as it had been when Sasuke had left. His family was exactly the same as always and just as always Sasuke felt overwhelmed by his father's expectations, his brother's perfection, and his mother's overbearing behavior.

As soon as he had stepped foot on their land he was rushed into the manor's west wing, where his room was located, and told exactly what he would be wearing right down to the style his hair would be put into.

The idea was that as the best man, Sasuke's very design would be to compliment Itachi. He had to dress in colors that complimented his brother as well as sport the same exact hairstyle. This whole event was all apart of the Uchiha family's scheme to portray Sasuke as a model citizen.

The Uchiha's did not enjoy all the negative publicity they received due to their youngest member's folly and so Fugaku, Sasuke's father, had elected that Sasuke be invited back to the family for Itachi's wedding. He knew that if they dressed him up and were seen in public with him it would be interpreted as good feelings between them.

The only issue was that they needed Sasuke to abide by the plan. So in order to achieve this Fugaku had a proposition for his youngest son.

"So Sasuke I have something to tell you that I believe you will find very intriguing", said Fugaku sternly. He sat on Sasuke's bed in order to intercept him after Sasuke had gotten dressed.

Sasuke stood tall and tried his best to hold himself with dignity. He was also trying his best to ward off a headache. Sasuke knew that his father was a cutthroat businessman so any proposition that came from him was bound to improve his own situation more than Sasuke's .

"I'm listening", responded Sasuke just as sternly. He crossed the room to stand in front of his father. He took a moment to revel in what it felt like to stand above the man. While Fugaku sat like this he was hardly as threatening as he usually was.

"If", began Fugaku curtly. " _If_ I deem that you are on your best behavior at tonight's engagement party. If you do not embarrass your brother and insist on making sure that everyone in this family looks happy as well as pleased to be there then I will consider reinstating your inheritance".

Sasuke's body grew warm at the opportunity. He could have everything back and be able to experience his life as it used to be if he just abided by what his father wanted. He couldn't see a downside to this proposition yet.

"What behavior do you deem appropriate?" inquired Sasuke.

"Complete silence as usual. I don't want you saying anything out of turn and I don't want you to even think about touching any ounce of alcohol at that party. The bartender has been told in advance to not give you anything so don't even try".

Fugaku looked at his son with a blank expression. He had no doubt in his mind that his son would make the right decision. After floundering around in the real world for six months he knew that Sasuke would lap up this opportunity like a hungry dog.

 _This is the best form of rehabilitation. I know Itachi insists that traditional methods are the most effective, but this way the issue at hand can be dealt with and our family can save face from another failed rehab attempt. This is the only necessary thing to do_ , thought Fugaku.

Sasuke folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them. He understood what was at stake and he understood exactly what was expected, he just wasn't sure if he could follow through. He wasn't up to these standards. He needed every bit of drink necessary to get through the day. Even now he felt sick to his stomach without it and his father was only making it worse.

But he couldn't go to rehab again. He couldn't face that sort of humiliating failure again. He couldn't even imagine the type of articles that would be written about him. He also couldn't live the way he had been any longer. Despite popular belief, Sasuke actually loved having Naruto as a friend, but he couldn't stand being dependent on him everyday.

He was so tired of being everyone's problem, everyone's burden, and everyone's source of amusement. It had to stop at some point, but he felt trapped in his own body and he wasn't even sure what to do.

It also didn't help that Sasuke couldn't think clearly due to the oncoming migraine that was approaching the middle of his forehead. He needed alcohol now. He didn't even care how he got it. Maybe there was some rubbing alcohol in his bathroom cabinet.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever you want, Dad", said Sasuke as he placed his hands on his face.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding", said Fugaku with a smirk on his face. He got up from his sitting position and promptly exited the room.

Sasuke flopped onto his old bed and shut his eyes tightly. He could feel his headache worsen and he grew ill. He had managed to hold it off for a while, but as the hours ticked by his body seemed to scream at him for some of its favorite form of nourishment.

There was no way he could do this. It was impossible. It was agony. He felt like dying.

The door to his bedroom opened and then softly shut. Sasuke could feel weight shift the space of his mattress next to him.

"Sasuke sweetie", soothed Mikoto as she softly placed a hand on her son's forehead. "Mama has just the thing for you".

Sasuke felt hope rise in his chest. Just as always, when Sasuke was at his worst his mother came through with the goods. She had always been the source of anything that made Sasuke feel better when his body got like this. She always had a special pill or a flask hidden somewhere and she was always willing to share.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a silver flask being held in his mother's left hand and a pill being held in the other.

"There's whiskey in the flask and then there's some Xanax here. Together they should really help loosen you up", Mikoto smiled hopefully. She was dealing with her son the only way she knew how.

Ever since Sasuke had gotten depressed in high school and stopped acting like he regularly did, Mikoto found that giving him alcohol and other various types of pills she got from her neighbor helped soothed his pain and made him feel much better. She knew her husband would never allow Sasuke to get psychiatric treatment. He didn't believe it to be necessary and he also didn't want the negative publicity in the event that something got out. So Mikoto did what she could for her son and kept it a secret from everyone else.

Sasuke took her offerings greedily and started downing the whiskey. He made no indication that the sharp alcohol was stinging the back of his throat. He must have been too used to it by now. Sasuke also took the pill and downed it with more whiskey.

Mikoto felt her stomach flip at her son's desperate state. At least now he would be back at home where she could keep an eye on him.

"Here", Mikoto pulled another silver flask out of her purse. "Try to keep these all night and drink a bit in moderation. This is all I can get for now".

After Fugaku came up with the proposition to allow Sasuke back into the family he had made it his number one priority to get rid of any alcohol or narcotics in the household. So the only place that Mikoto could get a hold of things like this was from their next-door neighbor.

Sasuke nodded eagerly and capped the first flask. He took the second one from his mother and placed both flasks into the inner pockets of his suit jacket.

Mikoto kissed her son on the forehead and then got up to leave his room. She had done everything she could think to help and now she knew that it had to be left up to Sasuke now.

Sasuke could feel himself loosen up and relax. His pupils dilated and his breathing became easier. There was an eternal calm that settled over his being and Sasuke knew that it was the only sort of calm he would get in his life.

Tonight was going to suck, but at least now Sasuke wouldn't be coherent enough to realize.

XXX

 **Itachi and Ino's Engagement Party on June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 6:30PM:**

It turned out that Sasuke wasn't exactly incoherent enough to not notice that his brother's engagement party sucked.

It was probably one of the most boring events that he had ever attended and that included prom as well as any other social event he had been dragged to. The party was being held in the ballroom of an upscale hotel resort that resided near the outskirts of town. There was pretentious food being served to even more pretentious people who were conversing in the stuffiest manner.

There was also no way that Sasuke could get alcohol from the bar as he had been black balled from it as per his father's instructions. There were only two things that made this situation tolerable.

The first thing being the two pretty little flasks that his mother had given him. Sasuke had tried his best to be incognito and hid behind things while he took a few swigs here and there and for the most part he was sure no one else really noticed. The only person he saw looking was Hinata Hyuga, but he knew she wouldn't say anything to his father.

The second thing was actually the only person that had noticed Sasuke drinking, Hinata Hyuga. She was so quiet and reasonable all the time. It really set Sasuke at ease. He had, had a thing for her since he was a kid. The only issue was that he didn't quite know how to admit that to himself and even if he did he still wasn't sure exactly what to do about it.

Sasuke knew that with his dark hair and pale features he wasn't Hinata's type at all. She always seemed to go for sunnier looking guys with blonde hair and loud personalities. There was no way she would be interested.

So Sasuke saw no point in admitting his long time love and he saw even less of a point in allowing Hinata to figure out how he felt about her.

The actual idea of Hinata finding out was enough to horrify Sasuke to the very core, because he knew then that there would be absolutely no chance with her. It was the hope of her affection that got Sasuke going sometimes and there wasn't anything in the world that was going to get him to deliberately ruin that.

So he did what he could to ensure that there was no way she would figure out his feelings. He made sure not to speak to her, mostly because he had no clue what to say and he also was usually too nervous to say anything.

Sasuke didn't allow himself to stand too close to her either. He knew he would just die if Hinata was within touching distance. He probably wouldn't have been able to stop himself. She was always the image of perfection and she always smelled so good.

There was no way that Hinata Hyuga would be with someone like him. There was no way she would allow someone like him to hold her close or to even hold her hand. Sasuke knew that she was much too good for him.

He decided this from the very first moment that he saw her.

 _The Hyuga Complex 1997:_

Fugaku Uchiha ran a textile business where his family specialized in creating different lines of apparel created by famous designers. His wife, Mikoto, had shown an interest in branching off and starting her own line of tea sets. It just so happened that Hiashi Hyuga ran a tea cultivation business. It was only natural that one day they would meet to discuss their future dealings.

When that day arrived Sasuke had been brought over to the Hyuga complex along with his mother. Itachi had some after school activities to attend so he couldn't come with them, but that was just fine with Sasuke. He was excited to make a new friend that he wouldn't have to share with his brother.

Anytime he made a new friend they always thought Itachi was better or cooler and after a while it started to bother Sasuke. However once he learned that Hinata Hyuga was going to be his brand new friend and that Itachi wouldn't get a chance to show off his coolness he felt significantly better.

That was until he saw her.

Sasuke had not known that his interest could be peaked so quickly by one simple person. She was like a brand new toy he had never even known that he had wanted until that very moment.

Hinata had been standing in the garden next to a pond and was excitedly walking along the edge of the bank as if she were a wind up ballerina doll. She wore pink and white striped tights tucked into purple rain boots that matched her tutu. It bounced around her as she scurried around the bank of the pond.

"Hinata, Sweetheart, I've brought you a new friend to play with", said Hiashi calmly from behind Sasuke. "This is Sasuke Uchiha".

Hinata stopped with her escapades long enough to turn to Sasuke and smile the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"Hi Sasuke!" Her cheeks had even gone pink as she excitedly greeted him and once she was done she continued on with her prior preoccupation.

Sasuke felt his five-year-old heart seize with confusion. She was so happy and he didn't understand why. Sasuke had never really seen anyone as happy or as content as she was. It was always so dreary and solemn in his household and he hadn't experienced much of anything else yet because he didn't start school until the fall.

Seeing someone so intrigued and pleased with something so simple allowed Sasuke to feel a sort of secondhand satisfaction. He would have been perfectly happy with just watching this new friend.

The realization made his face heat up. Sasuke had no idea what his feelings were supposed to mean. He just really liked the idea of being her friend.

She kept saying stuff to him, but Sasuke had been too embarrassed to respond back and he kept feeling his face get warmer and warmer by the second. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Hinata had apparently been very excited to touch one of her pet fish, but they were being mean and wouldn't let her pet them. Sasuke knew that he could put a stop to that.

Without saying anything he made his way over to the pond to see if he could catch one for her long enough for her to pet.

Sasuke had been somewhat successful at first, but the fish was slimy and quickly slid from his grasp. He tried to follow it but soon realized that the ground was slipping out from under him as well and before he knew it his clothes and hair were soaked.

There was pond scum floating by his face as he broke through the surface of the water. The koi were scattering and he knew it was his last chance to please Hinata. So he grabbed the nearest one and flung it out of the water before it could escape.

There was a fatal sounding smack and Sasuke had realized what horrible thing he had just done.

He had thrown one of Hinata's most prized fish into her face. He felt guilty immediately and he could feel the tops of his ears grow redder when he heard the sputtering of her cries begin.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He started crying too.

 _Konoha Academy 2004:_

9:00 in the morning had become an emotion all on its own for Sasuke. Ever since the start of his seventh grade school year the time had become threaded with anticipation. This was simply because it was the only class he got to share with Hinata.

Sasuke had gone to the same elite academy as her since they were five-years-old. He had also shared a classroom with Hinata for the same amount of time and that had always been something that Sasuke had enjoyed very much. It had been that way up until sixth grade where Sasuke was extremely disheartened to learn that he and Hinata would not be having virtually any classes together. Needless to say, that year had been disappointing to him.

However now it was different in seventh grade. Sasuke finally got to share a class with Hinata and it was the highlight of his day. So every morning he would go through the motions of first period mathematics and then he would all but speed walk over to his second period English where he would lean against the hallway wall for five minutes and wait for Hinata to enter the classroom. Then and only then would he go inside to sit at his desk. He knew that he was eager, but he also had an image to maintain. There was no way that anyone else, especially Hinata, could know about this routine.

As of today though Sasuke's routine was due for a change because their school's annual swap dance was arriving soon. He knew it was a long shot, but he thought that maybe if he worked up the courage and talked to Hinata for a bit at lunch then maybe she would ask him to the dance. He planned on having Naruto deliver a note for him to let her know that he wanted to talk to her during their lunch period.

So it was at 8:55 in the morning that Sasuke saw the object of his affections delicately make her way into the classroom. Hinata was accompanied by Ino, who was chattering excitedly about the up and coming swap dance.

Sasuke got up form his perch against the wall and started following behind them into class.

"Sakura and I decided that we were both going to ask him and see who he wanted to go with more", stated Ino in a very pleased tone.

"Eh? Who?" Hinata went to go sit down in her desk as Ino sat in front of her.

Sasuke quietly sat diagonally from them as he usually did and made no indication that he could hear them. He didn't want Hinata to stop talking.

"Sasuke of course! Get with the program, princess" teased Ino as she got her books from her backpack. Hinata did the same, but with a very sour look on her face.

"Oh…" was all she said. The disappointment communicated very clearly to Sasuke, but Ino either didn't notice or was far too lost in her own thoughts to care.

Sasuke found himself perking up at her disappointment. He didn't exactly know the reason for it, but there was a hope that maybe she wanted to ask him herself and didn't want the extra competition. Sasuke had realized over time that there were a lot of girls that liked him in school. His female classmate's affection was mostly a source of annoyance to him, but he found that Hinata was the least annoying of them all.

Either way Hinata's tone had lifted Sasuke's spirits tremendously and he knew that it was now or never. He pulled out his favorite blue pen and some notebook paper from his backpack and quickly scribbled out a note that requested for Hinata to meet him in the courtyard at lunch. He debated with himself about whether or not he should sign it, but decided against it as he really wanted to surprise her so he simply signed it with a question mark.

There was only a little bit of time left before the final bell for class rang and Sasuke knew he didn't have the nerve to hand her the note without collapsing into a puddle so he did the next best thing.

"Hey idiot", whispered Sasuke as he jostled Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sat in front of him in class and actually sat next to Hinata so he was perfect for relaying information that Sasuke was too nervous to say. "Pass this to Hinata".

Sasuke handed Naruto a very neatly folded square of notebook paper. With a grunt Naruto took it and gently placed it onto Hinata's desk where she received it with a curious look.

Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye. All the while his heart fluttered with nerves. She carefully unfolded the paper and he could see her face light up as she scanned over the words. The fluttering in his chest grew worse. Sasuke was so pleased that she looked so happy.

"Of course I'll meet you there", Hinata said to Naruto with a shy smile. Sasuke could see that her cheeks had blossomed and he calmed down a little.

 _I'll finally get my chance, after all_. There was no stopping the smile that spread across his face. Sasuke usually made it a point to be as unexpressive as possible, but this time he couldn't help it.

Sasuke felt so elated that he retreated off into his own daydreams and no longer paid attention to what was happening around him.

Hinata tapped Ino on the shoulder in order to whisper into her ear, "Ino, Naruto asked me to meet him during lunch. Do you think he'll go to the swap dance with me if I ask?"

"I'll find out for you". Ino whispered back without turning around. She scrawled out her own note and passed it to Naruto.

It had taken almost all of Sasuke's willpower, but he had managed to robotically make his way through third and fourth period. Now he was free to go to lunch and hopefully talk to Hinata as much as he wanted. That is if he could actually get the words out. He wasn't much of a talker to begin with, but it was even harder to talk to her. He was too worried about saying something wrong to her so he preferred to simply say nothing.

He felt anticipation and anxiety tense the muscles in his chest. He had always been too nervous to even let her know that he was looking at her before, but today was the day that, that was all going to change.

Sasuke sat in the courtyard next to Naruto as his best friend chattered away. He was only able to pick up every other word that Naruto was saying as his friend had a tendency to talk quickly.

It also didn't help that his mind was absorbed with thoughts of a swiftly approaching Hinata. He tried his best to not notice her arrival by taking small bites from his apple.

Despite his earlier confidence, Sasuke panicked because he hadn't worked out anything to say yet. He didn't know how to start the perfect conversation with her. Let alone what the perfect topic would even be.

 _God! It isn't fair how perfect she is. It's barely even attainable!_ Sasuke groaned internally as Hinata came closer and closer.

Sasuke wanted to dig a hole and escape as quickly as possible. His plan hadn't been perfected yet. There was no way she would agree to ask him.

 _God I hate this dance. Why can't I just ask her?_ The panic set into Sasuke's bones and he suddenly had trouble breathing. He may or may not end up choking on the piece of apple that lingered in his mouth.

Hinata had reached her destination. She was there within the same proximity as him and he could hear his heartbeat echo in his ears. He had no idea what to say.

Luckily Naruto always did. "Hi Hinata!" Naruto's demeanor matched the color of his hair. He was equivalent to a ray of sunshine.

"Hello Naruto" Hinata greeted with a blush on her face.

Sasuke started getting slightly worried when he realized that she wasn't paying very much attention to him at all. He realized briefly that she may have misinterpreted the note. He hadn't signed it after all.

Panic set in. He didn't sign the note so there was no way she would have known it was from him. Worse yet, Sasuke had given the note to her via Naruto.

 _She thinks that Naruto wants to go with her._ Sasuke felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Sasuke could see the deep blushes permeating Hinata's cheeks as she spoke to Naruto. She was glowing and she looked excited. If Sasuke's heart could drop any lower than his stomach then it certainly did at this moment.

 _Hinata…she likes him…_

Sasuke felt a tad surreal as he stepped closer to Naruto. He knew that he was getting much closer to Hinata than usual, but for the time being he felt too distressed to care. He had to stop this and make sure that Naruto didn't say yes. His best friend didn't know about his feelings. No one really did.

"Naruto I think I overheard something important earlier in class", whispered Sasuke as he hunched down to whisper in his friend's ear. "I think that Sakura wanted to ask you to the Swap dance".

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body grow rigid with anticipation and then just as quickly loosen up with happiness. While Sasuke went to great lengths to hide his affections he noticed that Naruto wasn't as good at hiding his. So it was only a matter of time before he realized that Naruto had feelings for their friend, Sakura.

Sasuke did something he once again normally did not have the nerve to do and simply looked at Hinata. He hadn't necessarily intended to make eye contact with her but once he did he let himself enjoy it.

He tuned out everything that was being said around him. He hadn't registered that Hinata had asked and he hadn't registered that Naruto had declined. He only wanted to see her reaction. He just wanted to see her face. He just wanted to see the emotion he felt register in her features.

 _Rejection. Now we've both been rejected I suppose,_ thought Sasuke with a sort of empty feeling.

Her eyes were like chrome as they met his gaze and he really wasn't prepared for how startled it would make him. Hinata was peering at him as if she was looking inside of him. For once Sasuke just stared back and drank her in visually.

Eventually she looked away from him and Sasuke could see shininess begin to gather into the corners of her eyes.

 _I shouldn't have said anything._ Sasuke kept watching Hinata, willing her to look back over to him and to smile. He wanted desperately to know that she was okay.

Instead Hinata fled in the opposite direction and all he could do was watch her shadow stretch across the concrete as it followed beside her.

 _I have no right to love you if I'm just going to hold you back from what you want,_ thought Sasuke as he tried to keep himself from visibly frowning.

"Sasuke, did you and Hinata communicate telepathically or something?" asked Naruto with his arms folded behind his head.

"Of course not, you moron", spat Sasuke aggressively. He was in no mood to entertain Naruto's childishness.

 _I wouldn't have to explain anything at all to her if she could read my mind._

 **And that's all for now! I have written a lot of parts to this story in advance so I will keep working on tid bits here and there until the story is done. I hope this enables me to get chapter seven out to you all quicker!**

 **I also hope that this chapter was long enough as a few of you had asked for some longer content** **Hopefully I delivered.**

 **Once again I wanted to thank you for your continued support in this story. I absolutely adore all of your reviews and I can honestly say that each and every one of you makes me so happy to write. Thank you so much, you really don't know how much this all means to me.**

 **Guest:** **You are 100% correct on this matter and there will be time to deal with this later in the story of course. Hinata still has some development to go through, but for now she doesn't have the means to stand up for herself.**

 **Hime23:** **Yes Hinata was definitely shocked to say the least. She unknowingly picked the oddest candidate to father her child. I thought it was pretty funny myself in all honesty and yes Sasuke is ignoring her on purpose. He's sort of a weirdo like that and doesn't know what to say to her. So he just doesn't speak.**

 **Lina:** **Yes! I always thought this was true and secretly enjoyed it. And yes , we'll just have to see if Hinata jumped the gun or not. ;)**

 **Guest:** **So I initially didn't really feel like responding to this because I didn't want to make it seem like I was giving attention and reinforcing the nasty things you were saying. Especially because it was pretty unintelligent, but the issue however is that I have realized that I cannot do this. I can't let you say whatever you want to me because then you may go around thinking it's okay to say such harmful things to younger, budding authors. I'm 22 and I'm an English teacher so I don't really care what you say. It's actually sort of funny, but I'll be damned if I let you say those sorts of things to young writers, which I know you most likely do because you obviously don't have anything better to do then to go around a tag for a pairing you hate. So don't be stupid dude.**

 **First things first, this is a fanfiction. It's fun to read and it's fun to write. Canon elements don't pertain to it because it's fan made. Like…Hinata and Sasuke are obviously not together in the canon story of Naruto, but they did grow up together so they do know who the other is. They do know of each other's existence. Also there are multiple characters in this story that are now dead in canon, so if you're going to try to get technical at least be thorough. I also want you to know that all you're doing is increasing the amount of reviews on my story every time you say some dumb shit, so dude…you're really not helping your case here.**

 **Let my readers enjoy their story, because they're the ones who are important here. Thanks.**

 **P.S: if at any point I die or something I guess I'll let you know by haunting you or some shit.**

 **Lulu88:** **I wanted to go ahead and thank you for your kinds words. I was ignoring them initially because it truly doesn't matter, but you made me realize that I had to say something. So thank you. I also went ahead and made the chapter longer so hopefully you enjoyed it! Thank you for your review and compliments on my writing style!**

 **Tactics2012:** **thank you! I try my best!**

 **Awesomeweirdo:** **I'm so happy you feel this way! I will do my best to finish this story in a timely manner. So enjoy!**

 **TheUtsukushiiYume:** **Thank! I actually felt the same way about sasuhina fics. I kept seeing the same tropes being used over again so I just wanted to mix it up. I'm so happy that it was well received.**

 **Chidori:** **Thank you for letting me know. I'll do my best to make sure that they're longer.**

 **Cat** **: Thank you for understanding, I really appreciate it and don't worry about short reviews. I appreciate them regardless of length. Thank you!**

 **Thelittleprincesssnowwhite** **: Only if you read more, honey.**

 **Woode109** **: thank you! I'm really glad that you enjoy reading it. That means so much to me. I hope you've enjoyed this update and I will try to being update seven to you sooner.**

 **Moekie Slayer** **: Wow! I'm so flattered that you think this! I never imagined I would get so much support so I really appreciate what you've said. I think it was actually the push I needed after getting so bogged down from life. Thank you for your review. I love it. I honestly do. I hope that I can continue to keep bringing you what you love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello World! A lot has happened in this long period of time. I apologize for the long wait between updates. I've been extremely busy with life, work, and school in general. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews. I want to know how you all feel about how this story is progressing. Thank you for Reading**

 **Itachi and Ino's Engagement Party on June 4** **th** **, 2015 at 7:47PM:**

 _She hates me so much. I wonder if I should consider that a rejection too._ Sasuke secluded himself into the bathroom where he could drink from his flask in peace. _I've got to think of some way to make this right. I've got to escape this weird situation._

Sasuke felt the back of his throat burn as the whiskey made its path into the rest of his body. This party was already so boring and it wasn't even close to being over yet. So he had retreated into the bathroom so that he could get buzzed sufficiently enough to make it through the rest of the night.

His mother had privately slipped him two more Xanax on the drive over. She knew him so well that it was a little scary at times. Sasuke heard the bathroom door open as he washed the pills down with what was left of the alcohol in his flask.

He felt a content warmth in the pit of his stomach and he knew that he would be able to check out from reality long enough to escape the boredom of this party.

 _Maybe I can escape my life._

There was a sharp smack to the back of Sasuke's head. He felt his head jolt from the violent contact and he turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Hey asshole it's a party-" Sasuke said, but stopped short as he saw who it was.

Naruto stood in front of him with a scowl of his own and his arms crossed. It was only on rare occasions that he got genuinely angry and unfortunately this was one of those times.

"Are you just going to stand around in the bathroom and get wasted for the rest of the evening?" said Naruto menacingly.

Sasuke remained silent. He hadn't exactly thought about that yet.

"Sasuke". Naruto uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't understand the extent of your problem when you started living with me and Sakura. I know that this isn't really the time or place for this discussion, but tonight is important and here you are trying everything you can to avoid it".

Naruto's eyes became misty and Sasuke could see the disappointment register in his features. There wasn't anything he could say that Naruto would be willing to hear without labeling it as an excuse. Naruto cleared his throat quietly so that he could speak more.

"You're doing everything you can possibly do to make sure that you're wasted enough to avoid participating in your own life! Don't you think that's a problem that you need to fix?" Naruto's face filled with emotion and his eyes grew misty again.

He looked so deeply disappointed. Sasuke knew that it was all because of himself. His best friend was disappointed in him just like his family was. Even in his personal life people worried about what a mess he was. It made them no better than the strangers in the media. Sasuke simply couldn't satisfy anyone he came across. He felt like such a waste.

"What problem?" said Sasuke quietly.

He shrugged off Naruto's hand from his shoulder and made his way out of the bathroom. He could already feel the affects of the Xanax and alcohol taking their effect. Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before his buzz would arrive and then he would be free to take a much needed rain check from reality.

 _I think I'm going to go have a cigarette outside_ , he thought.

XXX

Hinata had always had plans to one day become a mother. It was just that she had never had plans to become a potential mother to the spawn of Satan.

 _Okay, okay. He isn't exactly Satan,_ thought Hinata as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the nighttime air. The balcony was secluded and quiet. It was exactly what she needed.

There was a stumbling and the patter of shoes as someone else entered the balcony, but Hinata was too deep in thought to notice.

 _He isn't Satan_. Hinata furrowed her brow and puffed a steady stream of air from her nostrils. _Sasuke just acts like Satan would in human form._

A wave of nausea washed over Hinata once more and she forced herself to take another deep breath to keep from getting sick. It was far too early to feel sick from her possible pregnancy, so Hinata resolved that it must be the current stress of the situation that was wearing her out so much.

The scent of burning permeated her nostrils, but it wasn't any normal burning. It had a very distinct chemical smell that was absolutely noxious to Hinata. She could feel herself getting nauseous again.

The scent grew stronger and Hinata began to grow clammy. She could feel beads of sweat start to form on her skin and her nausea rolled through her body without mercy. It was all because of that smell that clung to the back of her throat.

 _That makes sense._

The scent of cigarette smoke always did cause Hinata to feel extremely ill in the past. It was times like this where she wished she didn't have such a sensitive stomach.

Hinata hunched over in an attempt to stop her nausea, but it was no use. For a moment though she was distracted when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Her eyes darted over to the source of the noise to see a lanky figure surrounded by a cloud of gray smoke. The smoke was spouting from their mouth as well as the tip of a lit cigarette.

Hinata could feel her eyes narrow at the sight of this person. From her angle he really did look like Satan when he was standing among smoke clouds. She trembled as another wave of nausea returned.

Sasuke released a soft sigh as he tried his best to ignore her presence and awkward position.

He stood at a haphazard angle due to part of his body being positioned towards Hinata. His whole body appeared loose, except for his neck, which was locked tight into the direction opposite of her.

Sasuke took another drag from his cigarette and Hinata felt a once dormant anger rise within her. She was not normally one to speak out and she almost always held a certain air of reservation due to shyness, but with the current combination of Hinata's circumstances she couldn't help the next sentence that breached her lips.

"You know, I can tell when I'm being avoided on purpose, Sasuke. You're not as cool as you think you are".

Sasuke's shoulders visibly stiffened and his neck snapped towards her direction like a door hinge. This was when both Hinata and Sasuke made eye contact for the second time in their life.

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over and void of any inhibition. His pale face questioned her without saying a word and for once he did something that he never did. He looked at her with a sort of tenderness that accompanied a fleshy hue that rested at the tops of his cheeks.

He was completely drunk out of his own mind.

Hinata's face flamed in embarrassment as she couldn't help but recall immediately that she had chosen this vacant specimen to father her future child. She couldn't face him. Let alone explain the random sickness that overwhelmed her. She also didn't know how to properly vocalize her agitation to a life long stranger. She looked up to the sky from her hunched position and flinched, as her nausea grew worse. The mortification was proving way too much for her to handle.

But there was still this furious part of her that urged her to press forward.

"Are you planning on actually speaking to me like a human being?" she said.

Sasuke's face grew bewildered and his eyes dropped to the concrete floor of the balcony. Some ash dropped off his forgotten cigarette.

Hinata felt a lingering bought of annoyance meander into her mind. She was speaking to him directly and yet he still had the audacity to avoid her.

"Y-you're a real piece of work. You know that?" said Hinata incredulously. She staggered over to Sasuke with a mission in mind.

Sasuke said nothing, but his hazy eyes widened in alarm as Hinata ripped his cigarette from his grasp and angrily flung it from the balcony. He silently let a stream of smoke spew from his mouth in surprise, which clouded around Hinata's pink cheeks.

She had venom dripping from her gaze as she stared him down with as much intensity as she could muster.

Hinata felt her stomach lurch. There was so much going on in her mind. She was angry and confused. She felt nauseous and unsteady. There was no helping what was to happen next.

Hinata bent over and threw up at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke remained stock still as he looked down at her. His mouth was open slightly in astonishment.

Hinata could feel her heart beating erratically. She no longer felt nauseous, but her nerves were getting even more out of control than they already were. She had never seen Sasuke express any emotion and she didn't know if she was quite ready to see how angry he would be with her.

The glazed over look in Sasuke's eyes sharpened slightly and he sighed half heartedly as he made eye contact with Hinata.

"Well if I'm not cool then… you're not cool for throwing up".

Sasuke made a popping noise with his lips as he slurred the end of his sentence.

Hinata was startled to say the least. She didn't know what to say in response let alone what to do at all. She was finally talking to a man that had gone out of his way to avoid her and who made it a point to ignore her existence.

And that was the first thing he chose to say to her?

"I…What?" Hinata said with a perplexed expression.

"Hn" was the only noise that he made as he stumbled and grabbed Hinata's elbow for support.

Hinata was too shocked to respond appropriately and ended up squeaking as Sasuke pulled her into a sitting position next to him on a bench that occupied the balcony. He settled comfortably and allowed his shoulder to rest against Hinata's while she shifted awkwardly as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her.

So many unestablished rules were broken. There had been way too many unspoken restrictions in Sasuke's actions towards her and he had just trashed them all within a five-minute time span. It made no sense.

Hinata kept looking frantically from their connected shoulders to Sasuke's passive face. Her mouth hung open slightly for a moment as she realized just how awkward her predicament was.

When the anonymous route of conception was chosen Hinata had believed that she would never meet or speak to her chosen donor. It's a decision she made from the beginning when she decided to go through with the process.

 _It's supposed to be anonymous and I stupidly chose someone that I've known for my entire life!_ Hinata's eyes grew wide at that thought.

She had met this man when she was five-years-old and yet this was the first real time that he had ever really spoken to her.

 _All it took was for me to throw up in front of him_.

Some lingering nausea managed to ebb back into Hinata's stomach and she hunched forward in order to compress her stomach. At this rate she may end up throwing up for a second time in front of Sasuke.

Hinata froze as she felt a hand gently press in between her shoulder blades. It was Sasuke. He then began to softly rub his hand up and down her back in a soothing fashion.

He was taking care of her, because he knew that she was sick. Hinata's face heated up at the thought. Her nausea grew as she realized that this was a Sasuke she did not know. Everything about him was something she did not know. Nothing made sense right now.

"Sasuke…why?" asked Hinata quietly.

Sasuke's hand paused briefly and after a few moments he continued his efforts to soothe her.

"You're sick and…"

Hinata's eyes widened and she became slightly startled at the concept of Sasuke actually worrying about her wellbeing.

"I wanted to see what it felt like to touch you".

Sasuke scooted closer to Hinata and placed his arm around her shoulder. He supported some of his own weight with her body and rested his forehead against her. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and she shuddered at the contrast it had against the slight chill of the air outside.

"I want to be close to you", he whispered with an exhale.

Her breath caught somewhere halfway between her lungs and her wind pipe and she almost choked from the sensation.

If Hinata wasn't already shocked enough by Sasuke's actions then this sentence was certainly enough to electrocute her. This was crazy. It was absolutely ridiculous to think that someone who went out of his way to avoid her his entire life, like some kind of hermit bastard, could suddenly be so gentle and doting.

 _What an ass._

Hinata was positive that his sudden change of behavior had nothing to do with any actual need of being close to her and had absolutely _everything_ to do with the fact that his brain was currently drenched in a sea of liquor.

Sasuke slowly moved his hand to the loose curls that curtained around her face. She had worn her hair down tonight and curled it in an effort to move away from her father's more traditional expectations of elegant presentation.

But now she found herself regretting her rebellious decision as it gave Sasuke an unspoken invitation to play with her hair. He gently twirled the ends of her curls around his index and middle finger.

"You smell good", he said as if it was the most normal thing to say in this current circumstance.

The flames of hell's embarrassment licked at the corners of Hinata's cheeks and she suddenly jerked away from Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke, that's creepy! Explain yourself!"

She did her best to make her face look sinister, but she couldn't will herself to make eye contact. She was too embarrassed so instead she opted to look at his mouth.

That had proven to be a mistake as Sasuke's mouth was open slightly in a soft pout. His cheeks were rosy and he gave off the very essence of bliss. Hinata's heart fluttered a bit as her line of vision traveled up his pleased expression to finally make contact with his eyes.

His gaze was deep as it effortlessly looked back to her. She had never seen such a pleasant look on his face before. In fact, Hinata had never seen Sasuke relaxed in his entire life.

 _It's sort of refreshing_ , she thought. _He's actually pretty cute when he's happy._

Hinata's eyes widened at this thought. She didn't understand how her own brain could betray her for a second time. First it didn't recognize Sasuke from a photo and actually chose him to be the father of her child and now it was trying to tell her that Sasuke was cute. Babies were cute. Puppies were cute. Sasuke Uchiha was Satan.

 _But babies that look like Sasuke have to be cute, right?_ She thought, _wait no! Get a hold of yourself!_

Sasuke yawned loudly and leaned in closely to her once again. Hinata had been so lost in her thoughts of panic and confusion that she hadn't noticed what he was doing until he laid his head back down onto her shoulder. Hinata jumped a bit and jolted back to reality at the physical contact.

 _He's so wasted! Does he always behave like this when he's drunk?_

"Mmm…Hina," Sasuke buried his face into her hair, "I want to hold you".

Hinata choked.

Sasuke slunk down her arm and somehow ended up with his head in her lap. Hinata didn't understand why she was letting him do this. She was so confused, but there was also a part of her that didn't mind what he was doing. She found that she kind of liked it, actually.

Sasuke said something but it was muffled because he had squished his face into her leg. Hinata managed to regain her bearings and turned Sasuke's head a small amount.

"Sasuke," Hinata gulped as Sasuke moved his face back into her thigh, "do you need to go home?"

Sasuke flopped over in order to face her. His expression was troubled and he looked as if he was a child being chastised by his mother.

"I can't", he said quietly. His face began to look somewhat hopeless.

"Not like this…I don't want them to see me".

"But Sasuke, they're your family. They'll take care of you".

"…I don't like the way they take care of me".

Hinata's heart grew a little cold at that. She could understand after all. She took issue with the way that her family sometimes took care of her.

"Okay Sasuke", sighed Hinata. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this for him of all people.

"Since I live a few hours away from this venue, I got a room for myself in the hotel. I don't mind if you sleep on the couch or something. Then your family won't find out".

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, which caused him to flop face first back onto her lap. He giggled from the sensation of his relief and reveled in this contact. If this was a dream, then it was one of the best dreams that Sasuke had ever had and if this happened to be reality. Then there was no way it could really be happening.

"Hinata," he said happily. His voice was muffled from his face being pressed into her stomach.

Hinata's embarrassment subsided into a slight annoyance as she realized that Sasuke had no intention of moving the location of his face. So she moved his head once again to face outwards.

"Hina I want to stay here for a while and hold you," he said as he squeezed her middle.

"Uh…n-no," she said blushing deeply, "we need to get you out of here so that you can go to bed".

"Will you lay with me?"

Hinata felt as if she was short-circuiting. Sasuke never acted like this. He never acted like much of anything. Alcohol or not it was strange that he went from blatant avoidance to blind affection. There was no making sense of it.

The only thing that she did know was that she somehow had to get Sasuke off of her and into her room without embarrassing herself or allowing Sasuke to make a scene.

She thanked her past self for choosing to not wear high heels as she did her best to drag Sasuke up with her into a standing position. He was wobbly but for the most part he was stable enough to walk with her if she linked arms with him.

XXX

Maneuvering through groups of people while attached to an overly affectionate drunk man had proven to be difficult to say the least. But Hinata had stayed close to the wall and had made sure to avoid any of Sasuke's family that she saw. By the time that she had hauled Sasuke into the elevator she had already asked herself why she was doing this at least thirteen times.

She felt something whip her face as she realized that Sasuke was attempting to remove his navy tie. He wasn't very successful though.

"Sasuke, please stop flailing your arm," she said sternly.

Sasuke simply grunted in confirmation and his hand fell limply at his side. The other arm remained linked with Hinata's and did not stir at all. He actually appeared to be quite content with it.

They were finally on the tenth floor so Hinata was able to usher Sasuke out of the elevator and fumbled a bit with their combined balance as they ventured to her room.

Once the door opened Hinata immediately detached herself from Sasuke's grasp. He hadn't seemed to notice much though as he followed her like a duckling while she picked up her suitcase and hauled it over to her bedside.

"Okay," Hinata turned around to face Sasuke and blushed due to his close proximity, "you should go lay down on the couch. I'm going to change in the bathroom".

"Hn"

Sasuke nodded slowly, but made no effort to move.

"Preferably now"

Hinata turned away from him and moved her suitcase onto her bed so that she could look for something comfortable to sleep in. She retrieved a pair of flannel pajama bottoms along with a plain shirt and made her way into the bathroom in order to change.

She unzipped her dress and kicked off her shoes in an attempt to unwind. She stood analyzing the wispy fibers in her shirt while she contemplated if her actions with Sasuke were really the most reasonable.

She may have been eager to change their current relationship and she may have been confused about the situation, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to let him sleep in her room with her.

 _That can make us both look very bad very quickly_ , she thought. Her brow furrowed sharply.

 _I could be pregnant with this man's child…_

Hinata shoved her face into her shirt in an attempt to muffle a scream.

 _I let Satan into my uterus and now I've let him into my room!_

There was a subtle knock at the door, which made Hinata jump.

"Hinata…I need to get in there", said Sasuke.

Hinata fumbled with her clothing in an attempt to go faster while changing.

"Hinata…"

"O-okay"

Hinata opened the door and froze as a pair of arms encircled her frame.

"Hinata", said Sasuke softly. "I missed you".

It was at this moment in time that Hinata realized exactly how much smaller she was than Sasuke. He stood at least a foot taller than her and the size of his body alone could easily overwhelm her. Hinata gave a deep sigh once Sasuke started nuzzling his face into her shoulder. She could feel herself unwind further.

Sasuke pulled her in closer and this was when Hinata felt as if her brain was disconnecting from the rest of her body. It was a full frontal hug from Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha who didn't speak to her and didn't look at her was now talking to her and hugging her.

That made no sense. This entire evening made absolutely no sense.

"Thank you for helping me", he said.

Hinata squeaked slightly as he held her firmly to him.

"Thank you for not hating me".

Sasuke gently began to play with the ends of her hair once again.

"I…thought that you hated me this entire time", said Hinata.

She could feel a nervous tension collide with the oxygen in the air and she struggled to keep even breaths. Sasuke on the other hand had stopped breathing altogether.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke released a steady stream of air and then continued to breath slowly. He gently held both of her shoulder blades and removed his forehead from her shoulder in order to look at her.

"I just…" he began quietly. "I'm just kind of a piece of shit".

Sasuke let go of Hinata and then went to go lay down on the couch. He knew he couldn't trust himself to say or do anything else while he was in this state of mind.

 **Hinata's Hotel Room on June 5** **th** **, 2015 at 7:48 AM:**

Sasuke laid stock still on the couch and did everything in his power to not budge his head towards the right side of the room. He had made the mistake around thirty minutes ago when he initially woke up and was astonished to see Hinata Hyuga of all people sleeping peacefully in the bed in the corner of the room.

 _What the fuck did I do last night?_ Sasuke screamed internally at the thought of what he could have said to Hinata.

He silently got up from the couch and checked his person for his phone.

26 missed calls sat menacingly on the front screen with a few equally shared between his mother and brother while about 18 of them were from Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted slightly as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

He winced as he felt the beginnings of a massive headache creep into his temples. He knew there was only a matter of time before Hinata woke up and he absolutely did not want her to see him while he was in this state.

 _I don't want to answer her questions while I'm sober like this._

Without a second thought Sasuke crept quietly across the hotel room until he was safely out the door and into the hallway. Now all he had to do was figure out how to deal with his family.

 **The Hyuga Complex on June 18** **th** **, 2015 at 10:23 AM:**

Hinata laid in bed half awake as her entire family stood in her room with questioning looks on their faces none of which were really stern or bothered with the exception of Hiashi's. Her father stood in the middle with the gravest look that Hinata had ever seen on his face. He held a magazine up for her to see and when she saw the cover Hinata felt a cold sweat escape from her pores.

It was a snapshot of Hinata and Sasuke together in the hotel lobby as she led him into the elevator. The caption questioned whether or not this was a one-time fling or a budding romance.

"Explain", said Hiashi quietly.

Hinata felt nausea settle into her abdomen. The Engagement party had yielded fourteen days of problems for Hinata. Not only had the media gotten wind of the night where Sasuke stayed in her room, but he had left without a word before Hinata had even woken up and she hadn't heard anything from him since. Not to mention the fact that as time progressed Hinata had begun to feel sicker and sicker. So, she had set up an appointment with Sakura for a check up and to get a definite answer on the status of her pregnancy. She would have used a pregnancy test again, but she didn't want there to be any physical evidence left sitting around for her father to find while she was in this precarious situation regarding Sasuke related tabloid rumors.

Hinata took a steady breath through her mouth and then released it slowly out her nostrils. They flared slightly with the effort.

Hiashi stood with an expectant look on his face.

Neji and Tenten stood close to the door waiting to slip away when they got the chance. They didn't want to be there either.

Hanabi looked perplexed and curious at the same time. Her eyes scanned the floor in apprehension.

"I…" Hinata trailed off meekly.

"…I don't have a good way to explain yet".

"There is no good way to explain this".

Hinata flushed from the anxiety that her father's response had given her. She barely knew what to do at this moment in time.

Hiashi's lips pressed into a firm line. His cheek bones remained taught with effort as they compressed any and all words that would come from him.

"I think", he said finally after a long deafening and awkward silence, "that it may be best to have a family conference tomorrow evening".

There was a collective sigh from the rest of Hinata's family.

 _Postponing the inevitable_ , thought Hinata with a mental sigh. She sunk deeper into her covers as her family filed out of her bedroom door.

 **June 18** **th** **, 2015 at 12:45 PM:**

Sakura walked into the examination room with a very sincere smile on her face.

"Well, it looks as if you are in fact pregnant, Hinata. And you're most likely only two weeks pregnant, which is still pretty early so just make sure you're paying close attention to your body", she said happily.

The smile on her face faded as Hinata looked more distressed than she had ever seen before.

"Hey, hey, don't stress. I'm sure that everything will develop normally. I'll keep a close eye on you even", Sakura went to touch Hinata's shoulder reassuringly only to stop mid touch when Hinata's head absently lolled to the side from the pent up anxiety within her small frame.

"…Sasuke," she muttered softly to her herself. Her eyes were wide and bored relentlessly into the fluorescent lighting above her as her head continued to loll backwards.

"Hinata?" Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder cautiously so as not to startle her.

Hinata's head snapped back to attention and she most likely would have flinched from the whiplash had she not been so numb from the emotional experience enveloping her.

"Sasuke is the father", she said desperately as she silently plead with Sakura to tell her that this was in fact not true or possible at all.

Sakura scoffed.

"Hinata, that's impossible. Sasuke is a known drug and alcohol addict, there's no way he would have passed any background check to be in the running for donating anything from his body".

"Sakura…" Hinata slowly made eye contact with Sakura. "I don't know how or why, but I realized that he had to be the donor at Ino's engagement party. He was in some sort of disguise, but it was him".

Sakura methodically furrowed her brow. Hinata could see the gears turning in her head as she fought mentally for a plausible explanation.

"All of the donors have background checks ran on them…they're checked…and double checked. I have one of my most trusted colleagues responsible for this…" Sakura ran her hand through her hair as she contemplated this.

Hinata laid down onto the examination table as she thought about her current predicament.

 _Jiraiya!_ Thought Sakura suddenly.

Her face turned pink from the humiliation of it all. If Jiraiya had taken some back-ended deal she was going to string him up by his intestines.

 _And God help Naruto if he had anything to do with this_.

"Hinata", said Sakura quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I have some investigation to do. So, I am going to make a few phone calls".

Her gaze was glassy and empty as she stared off at the wall of the examination room.

"Sakura?" Hinata sat up slowly.

"I'll be right back. Just give me ten minutes or so", Sakura quietly turned on her heel and exited the examination room.


End file.
